Mystery Chronicles Episode 1: The Mysterious Demon
Mystery Chronicles Chapter 1: The Mysterious Demon is an upcoming Wii U game. The player plays as Erika Fullmoon, a prisoner in Flying Prison 6A, and fights against Namia, an evil demon who has taken the power of the Star Rider. Plot Erika Fullmoon is shown in her cell, looking out the window. The window then reveals a massive tornado, which the prison is heading into. Erika then breaks out of her cell, beginning Tutorial 1: Prison 6-A Hallway. After beating Stage T-3, Erika gets to the control room, only to be caught by Guard-Bot 1A3. after a brief fight with the guard, Erika gets sucked down a tube which begins Tutorial 2: Prison 6-A Heart. Upon beating Stage T-7, Erika finds the core of the ship and upon touching it, it creates Metal Beast. After defeating Metal Beast, Tutorial 3: Prison 6-A Core begins, where the Core transforms into Chaotix Beast. Upon beating Chaotix Beast, the ship falls into the tornado. Erika awakens on the Star Rider when a bunny comes up to her, explaining that the planet they are on now is out of power, and so cannot go anywhere. The bunny then explains that it is because of a demon called Namia. The bunny then hands Erika a magic map of the Islands when a beast comes and tears the map into 14 pieces. 13 of the pieces are taken to other Islands and one piece falls to Erika. The bunny says that they were Shadows and that the other pieces are probably in their Shadow Tomes. The piece then reveals that the first Shadow Tomb is in Aries Isle. The map piece opens the Cardinal Floor and creates a bridge to Aries Isle in the Cardinal Fire Room, which Erika uses. After beating stage 1-10 Erika goes into the Shadow Tomb and fights Shadow Ram, who gives up the next Piece, which reveals that the next Shadow Tomb is in Taurus Isle. Upon getting back, the piece opens the Fixed Floor and creates a bridge to Taurus Isle in the Fixed Earth Room, which Erika uses. After beating stage 2-10 Erika goes into the Shadow Tomb and fights Shadow Bull, who gives up the next Piece, which reveals that the next Shadow Tomb is in Gemini Isle. Upon getting back, the piece opens the Mutable Floor and creates a bridge to Gemini Isle in the Mutable Air Room, which Erika uses. After beating stage 3-10 Erika goes into the Shadow Tomb and fights The Shadow Twins, who give up the next Piece, which reveals that the next Shadow Tomb is in Cancer Isle. Upon getting back, the piece creates a bridge to Cancer Isle in the Cardinal Water Room, which Erika uses. After beating stage 4-10 Erika goes into the Shadow Tomb and fights Shadow Crab, who gives up the next Piece, which reveals that the next Shadow Tomb is in Leo Isle. Upon getting back, a tornado engulfs the Star Rider, revealing the Chaos Floor, and creating a bridge to Chaos-Bot's First Challenge Asteroid in the Chaos Fire room. On the asteroid the player must fight Chaos-Bot. Upon beating the asteroid, the tornado clears making a bridge to Leo Isle in the Fixed Fire room (where the player fights Shadow Lion), a bridge to Virgo Isle in the Mutable Earth room (where the player fights Shadow Maiden), a bridge to Libra Isle in the Cardinal Air room (where the player fights The Shadow Scales) and a bridge to Scorpio Isle in the Fixed Water room (where the player fights Shadow Scorpion). Upon beating all 4 unlocked isles, another tornado engulfs the Star Rider creating a bridge to Chaos-Bot's Second Challenge Asteroid in the Chaos Earth Room. On the asteroid the player must fight Chaos-Bot+Chaos-Copy. Upon beating the asteroid, the tornado clears making a bridge to Sagittarius Isle in the Mutable Fire room (where the player fights The Shadow Archer), a bridge to Capricorn Isle in the Cardinal Earth room (where the player fights The Shadow Sea-Goat), a bridge to Aquarius Isle in the Fixed Air room (where the player fights The Shadow Water-Bearer) and a bridge to Pisces Isle in the Mutable Water room (where the player fights The Shadow Fish). Upon beating all 4 unlocked isles, another tornado engulfs the Star Rider creating a bridge to Chaos-Bot's Final Challenge Asteroid in the Chaos Air Room. On the asteroid the player must fight Chaos-Bot+Chaos-Copy+Chaos-Sword. Upon beating the asteroid, the tornado clears creating a bridge to Ophiuchus in the Chaos Air Room. After beating stage 13-10 Erika enters the shadow tomb and fights The Shadow Snake Bearer. Upon beating him Erika gets the final map piece. Upon returning, the completed map unlocks the top floor, which is a single portal leading to Namia's Castle. Upon using the portal, the player fights Namia. The boss has 3 phases: In the first he copies other bosses, in the second you fight him and in the last you fight his robot transformation. You then unlock a second quest: fight harder versions of the islands for Isle Medals. Upon collecting all 12 Isle Medals, Chaos-Bot Medals appear in the Challenge Asteroids. After collecting all 3 Dro-Bot Medals, The Time Harp appears in Namia's Castle. Upon getting the Time Harp the ending plays and the Prison Ship is playable in the docking port. The Ending ends with the Colbat Ship taking Erika away, then announcing that the story will be continued in MC Episode 2. Worlds Prologue Tutorial: Prision Ship (once only) Basment: Docking Port Tutorial: Prison Ship (after getting master medal) Floor 1: Cardinal Floor World 1: Aries World 10: Capricorn World 7: Libra World 4: Cancer Floor 2: Fixed Floor World 5: Leo World 2: Taurus World 11: Aquarius World 8: Scorpio Floor 3: Mutable World 9: Sagittarius World 6: Virgo World 3: Genimi World 12: Pisces Floor 4: Chaos Floor World A-1: Chaos-Bot's First Challenge Asteroid World A-2: Chaos-Bot's Second Challenge Asteroid World A-3: Chaos-Bot's Final Challenge Asteroid World 13: Ophiuchus Pinnacle: Castle Teleport World 14: Namia's Castle Gameplay The gameplay involves using your Mystery Scanner (The Wii U Gamepad) to find objects, clues and enemy weak spots. Insert Upgrade Discs into ports to make them work. This is a Full List Of Ports and their descripsions: Non Disc Based Scanner: Available from the beginning Do a general scan Clue Finder: Available from the beginning Find clues Weak Finder: Available from the beginning Find enemy weak spots (Note: these are found in episode 0 coming soon but they can only be accessed if you have the game. If not they are displayed as blank.) Key A: Given by Professer Nagans Unlocks the first tier of Ghostly Mansion Key B: Beat Boos 1-10 Unlocks the boss of Ghostly Mansion Key C: Beat the Boss Of Ghostly Mansion Unlocks the first tier of Machine Dream Key D: Beat Boos 11-20 Unlocks the Attic and Basement of Machine Dream Key E: Beat Boos 21-30 Unlocks the Boss of Machine Dream Key F: Beat The Boss Of Machine Dream Unlocks the first tier of Dark Powers Key G: Beat Boos 31-40 Unlocks the second tier of Dark Powers Key H: Beat Boos 41-49 Unlocks the Attic and Basement of Dark Powers Key I: Beat Grand Boo (Boo 50) Unlocks the Tower of Dark Powers Key J: Beat Chaotix (Top of Tower) Unlocks Dark Powers Pinnacle and Final Boss Disc Set A (Ports 1-10) Port 1: Energy Finder: Found In World 2 Find Energy readings Port 2: Slow-down: Found In World 7 Slow down time Port 3: Speed-Up: Found In World 8 Speed up time Port 4: C Seer: Found In World 4 See through cardinal shields Port 5: F Seer: Found In World 5 See through fixed shields Port 6: M Seer: Found In World 6 See through mutable shields Port 7: S Closer: Found in World 13 Close Shields Port 8: I-M: Found In World 14 See Isle Medals Port 9: C-M: Found With 12 Isle Medals See Chaos-Bot Medals Port 10: T-H: Found With 3 Chaos-Bot Medals See The Time Harp Category:Mystery Chronicles Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games